


return to sender

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Bulges, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Tension, The Full Sex, adult molt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: You didn’t think you were gay, at first. Or into trolls.But then your moody troll neighbor finally had his adult molt…. And well.Suddenly you were gay and a xenophile.And man, did you really want to fuck him.





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat ignores you. He’s at the door directly across from you, and you both live in the cheapest singles in the farthest corner of the building, and you have maybe spoken five words between him. 

The guy keeps to himself. It’s fine. 

He’s an attractive troll, you know that much. You also know enough about trolls to know he has an abnormal blood color, but that’s not something that bothers you. 

Nothing about him bothers you, really. He’s quite nice to look at, objectively speaking. 

You can admit when a guy is hot and it’s not gay, that’s just… normal appreciation. 

Today you’d both arrived back home at the same time and walked down the long hall together. You watched him walk in front while you waddled behind him with your single bag of groceries.

And now you’re both at your own doors, spending a longer than normal amount of time staring at each other. You can’t determine how old he is, or if he goes to the local college. You absentmindedly lick your upper lip before speaking but he beats you to it.

“Uh, can I help you?” He gazes at you warily with one hand on the door knob. 

You stupidly keep watching him. Why are you so shit at talking to people? He’s your neighbor, you seem close enough in age. If you were a normal person you would have hung out by now, done some sick flips on one of your video game consoles over beer or some other platonic male friend-mating ritual. 

That was weird, erase that thought. 

“No,” you say, which is the stupidest possible response you could have ever come up with.

“Uhhhh okay then.” He turns back to his door and pushes it open, leaving you staring at his door and with no new friend options.

Because that was absolutely the only thing you were interested in. 

You step into your own apartment and berate your lack of social skills. Though maybe part of it is just trolls. You’ve never had the problem yourself but you know how easily it is to get pulled into their quadrant shenanigans that you stay far the fuck away from and won’t touch with ten foot pole. 

Maybe it’s for the best you two don’t hang out. 

—-

You don’t see Karkat again for maybe a whole two months. And then the inexplicable happens. One day you’re getting back home as he’s just leaving. He steps out of his apartment and closes the door behind him, locking it. He turns around and pauses when he sees you gaping at him. 

Since the last time you saw him, he’s grown almost two feet in every direction. His chest is broad, leading down to a slim waist. Fuck if he didn’t have some magic golden ratio shit going on. He might be the hottest being you’ve ever seen. He’s wearing a baggy shirt, but it does little to obscure the thick bands of muscles under plated chitin. 

His eyes bore into you, a captivating blood red, and stark against skin that has turned an inviting dark grey. 

All you do is stare back at him with your mouth hanging open.

“Can I fucking help you?” He snaps, and the triple octave drop of his voice shocks you into movement. Holy shit it’s so deep, deeper than your voice will ever be, and it sends your insides squirming. 

“Nah dude we good,” you say and scramble to open your door. You drop your keys idiotically and lean down to pick them up. You laugh nervously and jam them into the keyhole, looking nervously over your shoulder at your neighbor, who is still standing there watching you. 

You finally bust into your own apartment and collapse onto a counter with your head in your hands. 

You see, you’re not gay. 

Well, you weren’t gay.

Not until you saw your troll neighbor after his adult molt.

Suddenly you were gay _and_ a xenophile.

—

Your sex drive goes from zero to sixty. You never bagged yourself for one to have a sexual awakening, yet here you are. 

It’s sickening, how you lay awake at night and think about him. You imagine him holding you down, letting his bulge work its way into you. Or him kissing you deeply as you ride him. 

You want it all so badly it hurts, like an ache inside that can’t be assuaged. 

You’d never really had these thoughts before but now they’re here and so intense you can barely stand it. You’re not exactly the lustful type, and it’s catching you off guard. Well… you were never much of anything. 

Rose would certainly love to get her grubby meathooks into this set of revelations. 

You get hard just passing his door, which you do everyday, mutiple times so it’s kind of problematic. 

You wonder if he’s ever thought about you.

And then once you start, you can’t stop even a little— you’ve heard breaths of it before on the internet, how trolls can give the best orgasms because of how the bulge works.

Soon the curiosity is maddening. You need to know what it feels like.

So you do something ridiculous- you set out to buy the reddest bulge dildo you can find. 

The employee at the store is human, which makes sense, you can’t even imagine the whole different rodeo a troll sex store would be. 

You browse the store and realize stupidly that they don’t have Karkat’s blood color.

Your entire body flushes red when you also realize that was something you wanted.

You slip out of the store and end up buying a custom made one online, and have it express shipped. You need to test this soon because you’ll spontaneously combust from sexual curiosity if you don’t. 

The troll dildo is ordered with some appropriate lube because you aren’t that much of a sexually repressed idiot. 

And then you wait. (And masturbate a lot in the meantime).

You race home when you get the notification that the package has been delivered. You check your mailbox, your door, and are bewildered to realize it wasn’t delivered. You didn’t make an account with the website, and assume that your package was stolen.

For some reason it makes you panic because of the slim to none chance Karkat might find out about it.

Your worst fears are confirmed a couple of hours later when someone knocks on your door. You stand up from your perch on the couch and open the door to see Karkat towering over you and sheepishly holding a box.

Understanding pounds through you when you realize the box is open.

“I think you uh, put the wrong apartment number on your package.” His voice is deep and alluring. You find yourself leaning towards him despite the visceral panic in your veins. He avoids your gaze as he speaks. “I’m not an asshole who opens other people’s mail I promise, I’m just an idiot who doesn’t check the address label before opening it.” He reaches up to scratch the back of his head with a manicured claw you immediately imagine raking down your skin. 

Karkat’s eyes meet yours and he pushes the box toward you. With shaking hands, you reach out to take it from him. His dark red eyes are boring into yours and you swallow thickly as you struggle for a response. 

“Sorry.”

You are such an idiot.

He lets the box go and leans away from your doorway. He puts a foot behind him as if he’s going to turn and enter his apartment. 

But instead he looks at you once more. “I like the color,” he says softly, and as the words register in your brain he’s disappearing into his apartment. 

With adrenaline filling your entire body you rest the box on the table and open it again to the candy red custom made dildo you ordered, and realize one thing: Karkat, your sexy adult troll mutant neighbor, _knows you bought a practical replica of his tentacle dick_.


	2. Chapter 2

You stare at the dildo, still neatly packaged, and run to your room to hide it. You can’t mess around with this thing, not yet. You’ll melt of shame and embarrassment, unable to enjoy a second as you think over and over _Karkat knows Karkat knows_. 

God, does he even know your name? 

You ignore your sex drive to play video games the rest of the night. 

Karkat doesn’t appear around you again until the next week when you’re on your way home with some more art supplies, a canvas not so delicately sticking out of a reusable grocery bag.

You see Karkat coming down the hallway and almost freeze misstep before forcing yourself forward. You face must be so red, thank god the lighting in these hallways suck. Though they probably don’t suck enough to cover you this time.

“Hey, Dave,” Karkat says as he passes you, sticking his large clawed hands into his pockets as you scoot around each other. 

The sound of him saying your name throws you, and your eyebrows shoot up behind your shades. 

“What are you working on?” He says after he passes you. You turn around to see him pointing at your bags and attempt to respond with words. 

Say something not dumb. Say something not dumb. 

“A new design,” is all you can muster.

Karkat smiles at you. “You do art?” He asks.

You only nod and swallow thickly, brain shorting out. You avoid his gaze even behind the protection of your shades. He’s so hot, devastatingly hot, and the mental image of you running your fingers over the expanse of his chest and abdomen infiltrates your brain with poor timing. 

“I’d love to come over and see your work sometime.”

“Yeah. Totally,” you say, perpetually unable to respond with anything other than idiotic monosyllabic words. 

All you think is _teeth_ when he then flashes a brilliant smile at you that somehow strikes you as smug. He nods and the conversation is over, you both part ways once more. 

As you enter your apartment and Karkat leaves, you can’t help but wonder- was Karkat flirting with you? 

The thought immediately sends you into overdrive. The combination of horny overthinking isn’t entirely unpleasant, and as you put your new materials away you ruminate on the box you hid away a week ago.

You can’t wait any longer. You need to know. 

You don’t go immediately to your room, you have some work to do, but if your insane horniness wins out you might not be able to do that much at all. You do however manage to make some progress on a piece (one of your old professors would be proud of you channeling this sexual energy into your work, etc etc) before you put it away for the night and head to your room. 

You find yourself naked on the bed, the package open next to you with a small bottle of lube. You showered already, and will probably have to shower again after but that’s expected. You finally take a moment to examine the dildo you ordered. It’s smooth silicon, and is vaguely shaped like a tentacle that tapers on one end to a distinct rounded point. It wiggles when you shake it. If this doesn’t put a dent in your festering xenophilic curiosity you’re shit out of luck and definitely have a problem. 

Oh, who are you kidding. You already have a problem. 

You coat your fingers with a layer of lube, having learned from the internet that that’s how you start. You lay on your stomach and work one in. It’s rather unpleasant at first, and you force yourself to relax as your body adjusts to the new sensations. You add another finger when you’re able to. 

You’re at least stretched enough to take the small end of the bulge dildo. You cover it in a layer of lube and while holding your breath you maneuver it into your body. Fuck it feels weird but you’ve got to keep pushing.

It surprisingly doesn’t take long for you to hit that spot people always talk about. Holy shit you have been missing out. You push it in again, deeper, and realize that you actually enjoy the stretch paired with that sweet sensation. You gasp raggedly and roll onto your back. It takes a lot of self control to not touch your dick, sticking up in the air and dripping. But that’s not the main event by far. You continue to work the dildo between your legs and close your eyes. 

Your brain immediately provides you with illicit material- Karkat shoving your legs to the side as he enters you, his big hands pressed on your thighs. 

Karkat and his claws raking down your back and teeth pricking the thin skin of your neck. 

Your breathing becomes labored as you revel in the fantasies and the heat builds. 

The one you aren’t expecting to drive you as wild as it does it Karkat choking you. You can’t help it then. Your clean hand slides up your body and you take ahold of your own neck, squeezing it while you imagine the troll doing it to you instead. 

You don’t have enough limbs for this. The toy continued to slide against that one spot, and coupled with the potency of your vision you have your first orgasm. It feels like being brought to the brink and being allowed to fall endlessly.

“ _Karkat_ ,” you gasp out, so indulgently you certainly will be embarrassed about it later. 

You can’t help it, you grab your dick and jerk yourself off to completion while you concentrate on what Karkat’s body would feel like over you. You think you understand the definition of seeing stars now-you white out under your eyelids, your knees bend and toes curl as it wracks your body. 

When you finally slow down the pressure of the toy bulge in your body you’re exhausted beyond belief. Your body is drained but you can already feel euphoria filling your veins. And despite it, you still feel alone. 

You want Karkat to do this to you next time. You need it. Nothing could fill the void of not having his body pushing yours down into the bed. 

If only you could manage to say more than two words to him. 

—-

In the same building, in another room, behind several doors, someone utters aloud a single word:

“ _Dave_.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next time you see Karkat he’s walking behind a tall adult troll woman who seems to be admonishing him. 

“I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to get you a new wardrobe. You’ve been in your adult molt for how long how?” 

Karkat huffs begins her and when he you inch around the two trolls he smiles at you again and waves sheepishly. You wave back but don’t say anything.

You watch them walk away and realize it hurts. Because that is beyond a shadow of a doubt Karkat’s girlfriend, or whatever troll equivalent there is. 

You shrink as you enter your apartment, weighed down by a sudden and surprising stone that’s been lodged in your heart. 

You reserve yourself to not think about Karkat anymore because it’s dumb. All of this is dumb. Why did you ever think that insanely attractive troll would be into you?

You see Karkat again later that week and he is definitely wearing some better fitting clothes. It doesn’t help your raging attraction to him, he looks better than ever. Your heart sinks even further.

“Sup,” you say to him. “I see you got some new threads,” you nod towards him as you speak. You’ll at least try and be friendly, that should help right? 

He looks down at his body. “Oh. Yeah. Right. Adult molts destroy your wallet, but uh… yeah.” It seems he wants to add something onto that statement but he doesn’t. 

You chuckle. He watches you for a response, waiting for you to continue the conversation instead of just entering his apartment. You hadn’t thought this far ahead, that he might actually want to talk to you. 

Your face drops into seriousness again as you debate what to say next. “Was uh, was that your girlfriend or something the other day? Sorry, just curious. Never seen her before so was just wondering.” You’re so transparent it’s embarrassing. Your hope is shining through with the conspicuousness of the sunrise breaking over the horizon. 

Karkats eyebrows furrow as he thinks back. “What? Kanaya? Oh fuck no,” he says. “We’re uh just. Good friends.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. “Uh, good good. Yeah that’s good.” You aren’t making any sense.

Karkat watches you. “You know it’s funny you bring that up.”

“Oh?”

“She’s too squawkbeast to go on a date by herself, she asked me to come on this double date with her,” he says. 

You watch him, unsure of where he’s going with this. “Uh, okay.”

“Fuck. I guess what I’m trying to say is, do you want to be the other half of what is inevitably going to be a very awkward night with me?”

You flat out stare. Your jaw maybe drops. “Are you… asking me out?”

Karkat laughs and it actually sounds a little nervous. He scratches his head behind his horns, and your hand twitches as you imagine what it might feel like under your fingers. “Yeah uh, I am I guess,” he admits. 

You practically trip over yourself while standing up straight. Karkat grins at you and you flush bodily. “Yeah absolutely totally hell yes,” you respond in a rush. Okay whoa nelly, too excited. 

But Karkat only smiles at you with those incredible teeth. 

“Can I get your number?” He pulls out his phone and hands it to you. With trembling fingers you put it in and double check to make sure you got it right. 

“Dave Strider,” he says when you give him back his phone. It’s not fair, the way your name sounds so delicious rolling off his tongue. 

“I’ll text you,” he says and winks at you. He exits into his apartment and you’re left staring at his door with a hot date looming in your schedule. 

 

\---

Somehow you end up standing next to Karkat in an art gallery and absolutely no clue how you got there. 

The troll stands next to you in a collared button down with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. You can’t take your eyes off of him, even as you stand side by side looking at what seems to be a piece of art made entirely of blue wrapping paper.

When you’d first shown up at the event, apparently in collateral in case Karkat’s friend’s date had failed, only to realize it was Rose, she had sent you a couple hundred raised eyebrows and a silent promise to _Talk about it later_. 

And then you thanked every god that existed she didn’t ask you about how you met Karkat out loud, but you knew you were in for it later anyways. 

As long as that later was after Karkat shoving you into a wall somewhere, you think you could handle it.

“I still can’t believe I’m on a double date with my cousin,” you murmur and glance to the side to see Kanaya and Rose discussing something in the other corner of the room. 

Karkat snorts. “I think it’s a good omen.” 

You keep your body towards the piece of artwork, unable to make it face Karkat’s. He towers at least a head over you, if not even a head and shoulders more. You mull on this continuously, considering over and over what the weight of him might feel like on top of you. This does nothing for the eternal pit of heat in your stomach, or your nerves. 

However despite your nightlong inability to face him full-on, the two of you manage to make conversation. It gains in flirtatiousness as the event you’re attending wears on. It’s clearly not his scene, or even yours for that matter, but you’re both making at attempt. 

Below it all, an unsaid current flows between you, sparking each time you float closer to each other. 

He’s fun to talk to, even if it takes you way too long to relax and even have conversation. You eventually get your first crack at him. 

“If you’re always coding it’s no wonder I never see you out and about,” you comment, and then almost immediately shrink back.

Karkat only laughs. “Could say the same about you.”

You grin. “Yeah yeah you got me.” 

As if on cue you both look to face each other and electricity shoots through your body as his eyes meet yours and you both quickly look away again. 

“So if art is your thing what do you think of this,” Karkat asks as you pass to another piece, somehow with the grace to carry on your talk.

“It’s dumb and it takes no talent but somehow people buy garbage like this,” you don’t inhibit this opinion. “I mean like, don’t even get me started, fucking people…” you search for words and then realize _phrasing_. You glance at Karkat to see him with a quirked eyebrow and flush hotly. “People fucking pay up the ass for this shit, I mean look at this, that price tag is almost half a mil and it looks like a boy scout paper mache project. Stamp that bad boy on my sash, I can do _art_ motherfuckers.” You stumble to make up for poorly worded sentence and clamp your mouth down to make yourself stop talking. You are victorious nonetheless when Karkat laughs, low and rich and unfairly sexy. His voice inexplicably reminds you of a smooth bar of toffee. It practically already is. 

“You’re so fucking right, damn,” Karkat says. “You seem like a talented guy, I really would love to see your work sometime. But I guess that would mean I have to get in your apartment, am I even worthy?” 

Well, shit. The words are out of your mouth before you can stop yourself. “I don’t know, guess you’ll have to prove it.” 

He grins at you, almost wolfishly and so bright you can’t handle it. 

And maybe subconsciously, you both step closer to each other. 

He grabs a glass of golden alcohol off the platter of a waiter floating by and hands it to you. Your fingers brush and your eyes lock onto each other’s again before ripping away. He might as well be shocking you with static, it’s too intense. Each time you have these moments your pulse rockets up and your breathing becomes shallow. Being in his proximity for so long is taking this weeks long problem you’ve had and exacerbating it until you’re internally crying for mercy. 

Frankly put, if you don’t get the sense that he wants to put his hands on you soon, you’ll have to excuse yourself for a long visit in the bathroom. 

Karkat takes you to another piece by grabbing your hand, and when he gets there he lets it go as if nothing had happened. 

Something had happened indeed: your stomach had dropped out and fallen to the floor. 

And then later passing to another one he takes your hand and… doesn’t let it go.

Fuck, he’s so smooth. 

You’re both sipping on your second round of complimentary champagne in one of the more currently secluded corners of the gallery when Karkat asks you a question you had a feeling had been on the tip of his tongue the entire night. 

“I need to ask you something, Dave.”

“Shoot.”

“How is it? The uh, the package,” he asks sheepishly, now that your bodies are actually pressing to each other side to side.

You fight the desire to facepalm and step away from him, still reveling in his warmth. “Ah, fuck. That.” Of course he hadn’t forgotten. Why did you agree to this?

The shame of that moment hits you again with searing precision and it’s only due to Karkat being so close that you stay standing. 

“You don’t have to answer just, goddammit Dave,” he sighs. He turns his body to face yours, and leans down until he’s almost speaking into your ear. His hand holding yours has dropped it and is sliding up your back. “I’m pretty sure about what that was and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since.”

Oh. Shit. You shake your head and feel his eyes on you that you can’t meet, struggling to process his words. His hand on you is so warm, a fleeting pressure you never to want to lose. Shit shit none of this is helping.

You grip the drink between your fingers when you answer. “It’s pretty fucking nice, honestly,” you say with a shuddering breath. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hear Karkat gasp under his breath at the implication that you’d actually used it. He’s shaking just as badly when he says, “You know part of me had thought you were buying it for someone else, or it was a joke, and I just couldn’t fucking ask you. I just… couldn’t stop myself though. Can’t stop myself.” 

You look at his face and something unfurls between you.

“Hey Dave,” Karkat asks, his hand actually taking a fistful of your shirt around the back.

“Yeah, Karkat?” you respond. He is so, so close. 

“I can’t take it anymore.” His eyes don’t break from your own. “My place or yours?”

You look away for a second and consider your options because unless you just misheard, Karkat wants to end up in a bedroom with you. 

“Doesn’t matter,” you say. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

You stumble into your apartment with Karkat in tow and when you’re finally standing in your living room Karkat twists you around and faces you. He leans down into your face, his back having to curve down so that he’s equal with you. “I’m gonna kiss you now if that’s okay.”

You nod robotically, still in shock, and then Karkat’s mouth is on yours.  
You both had held hands, giggled like kids in the car back to your apartments, high off each other. But he hadn’t kissed you, not yet. He did tell you, however, that in no uncertain terms he would make a mess of you. 

Now your hands come up and instinctively thread into Karkat’s wiry hair, keeping him pulled down and close to you. He sighs gladly into your mouth as you kiss him back enthusiastically. He tastes delicious, better than you could have ever imagined. 

And then it escalates. He pushes you back against the wall, tugging on your shirt as if demanding it _off_. In a frenzy you help each other out of your clothes, savoring how his claws gently scratch against you. 

You wind up in your room, still regrettably a bit messy with all of your supplies but that seems about the last of his concerns.

He’s helping you take off his pants when you finally see it. He’s leaning over you as his bulge thrashes above your body. You gape at it. You trail your eyes back up his body, over his plated abs, up to his face again where he’s grinning at you in a heart-stopping fashion. You can’t believe it. Karkat is here, naked, smiling at you. You shake with excitement and the anxiety of trying something different. You’ve never been with a man, let alone a troll. 

Karkat isn’t paying attention to your incredulousness at the situation. “I’ve been thinking about you for weeks now,” he gasps as he softly mouths at your neck when he presses you down on the mattress.

You groan out as you feel his teeth, so softly against your neck. It’s incredible. You want more, you want to feel those edges sinking into your skin. He presses down a little harder and you moan out.

“Shit,” he says and pulls away. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“ _Keep doing that_ ,” you gasp.

You can see a look of concerned confusion pass his face and he instead comes back up and kisses you on the lips, deeply. You wrap your hands around his back, letting them feel his neck, shoulder blades, everything you can possible get your hands on. 

You take ahold of his bulge, now writhing between your legs. It’s wet and slippery and moving and the thought of it inside you is driving you positively mad. 

“God, please fuck me Karkat,” you beg below him. “I need to know what you feel like.” 

Already, the weight of him over you is driving you absolutely mad and straight into desperation. You shake with anxiety and anticipation, wishing you had a blanket of alcohol to make this less nerve wracking. His body is so much larger than yours, and you want to feel every inch of it. 

“Dave, we should--”

“Karkat, _please_.”

You hear it take the wind out of him. “ _Fuck_. Yeah okay, okay,” Karkat answers breathily. 

You force your hips below his and feel him fumble to hold himself over you. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he says, and then you feel the tip of his bulge searching between your legs. You grasp at the bedding, enduring the strange sensation of the naturally lubricated appendage searching for your hole.

Somehow it finds it, even tight, and presses in the tip. Slowly he lowers, the two of you groaning out as he starts to fill you. 

You command your body to loosen as he enters you, the bulge sliding and writhing within the confines of your walls. He pauses once, twice, to let you adjust, but you quietly urge him on. He continues in, thicker and thicker, and he stops at a point you’re sure is thicker than your toy. 

And then it starts to move. You don’t know how to describe the movement, but without a doubt part of him is absolutely hitting that one perfect spot inside you. You shout when he really starts to hit it.

Well damn, looks like you should believe some things you hear on the internet.

“Fuck, Karkat,” you yell out and take ahold of his back. He doesn’t even need to move his hips, the bulge moves on its own. He uses this stillness to kiss you. He’s a liferaft you can hold onto as he works away at that center of indescribable pleasure. When he has it completely sought out he doesn’t hesitate, he hits it again and again and again. 

“Dave,” he moans breathily, curling his face into the crook of your neck, and you come.

That orgasm shudders through your body, that continuous falling sensation overtaking you. You rut up against his abs. 

When it stops Karkat starts to withdraw from you. “Don’t stop,” you gasp.

“Holy shit, I won’t,” Karkat responds and enters you fully again.

He does the same to you again, hitting that spot and building that pleasure up in you again.

“Choke me,” you say when you can’t help yourself anymore.

“What?” You hear him respond incredulously, with another writhe of his bulge inside you. 

“Did I fucking stutter? I said choke me,” you spit out. It’s absolutely ridiculous, so in the heat of the moment, but you can’t stop yourself. 

He takes a burning grip of your hips. “Do you realize what you’re asking me to do?”

“Y-Yes?” you respond, unsure all of the sudden.

But he does then anyways, reaching out and pressing one big hand around your neck and pressing down into the bed. 

You gasp for breath as he presses down and grinds his hips up against where he’s filling you.

“Fuck fuck fuck this is so hot and so fucking wrong,” you hear him wheeze.

“Harder,” you gasp out, wanting more than just the delicate pressure he’s placing on your neck.

Karkat full on growls at you and tightens down. 

It so infuriatingly hot. He leans down to kiss you, purposefully nipping your mouth with his teeth.

“Fuck,” he says. “I’m going to--” And then he’s coming, filling you with slurry as he growls into your mouth.

The pressure of his hand, the bulge on your prostate and the sensation of slurry in your body makes you come again. This time, you take hold of your dick and jerk yourself to full completion. 

You’re both left breathing erratically and staring at each other in incredulousness. 

You break the silence. “Holy shit,” you giggle, unable to inhibit this post-orgasmic euphoria. “That was incredible.” You grin up at him, savoring the weight of his body pressed over yours. He appears to be… upset?

You feel Karkat’s bulge start to leave your body, and with it a trickle of slurry. You can feel it coating your legs, your bed.

He did warn you that he would make a mess of you. 

“Dave, I--I’m so sorry,” Karkat gasps. He rolls off of you and curls up into a sitting position on your bed. 

Confusion passes your face as you look up and see Karkat’s expression. He looks concerned now, scared even. You push yourself up to sit next to him.

“What’s wrong?” you gasp, suddenly terribly self-conscious. He’s so built, you’re nothing compared to him, was he disappointed? 

“I… I vacillated on you! And I _liked_ it. I liked it a whole fucking lot!” 

For all the time you’ve known Karkat, you’ve never seen him this expressive. He appears to be full on freaking out. 

“I don’t understand,” you say dumbly, unable to hide the burgeoning hurt and disappointment in your voice, because it all feels like you must have done something wrong. 

“Fucking… Of course you fucking don’t! I’m such an idiot, why did I ever think I could--” 

You realize, with bizarre relief, that Karkat thinks he did something wrong. You grab his hand as it gesticulates. “Karkat, Karkat, dude. Nothing’s wrong, stop. Fuck man, I just had the best sex of my life and I kind of just want to enjoy that with you.” 

He turns to stare at you, dumbfounded, but you can see a heavy blush beginning to dust his cheeks and touch the tips of his pointed ears. 

“Humans, I swear to fucking hell…” he mutters, but he makes good on your request because he turns onto his side and pulls you with him so that he’s spooning you. This troll could absolutely break you if he wanted to, and you would gladly let him. 

His body feels amazing pressed up against yours, even as wet and disgusting as you both are, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

He holds you like that for a few moment before leaning down to softly mouth at the back of your neck and your cheek gently, lovingly. 

“You were going to find out I’m a disaster eventually anyways,” he mutters. 

You snort at the implication that he could be anything other than essentially perfect.

“What? He says, clearly not understanding.

“I don’t know you’re just hot as hell like I mean you were hot before you looked like this I just, fuck, I got lucky as fuck I guess. Shit, what I’m trying to say is that you’re like, a perfect eleven out of ten and probably can’t convince me otherwise.”

You swear that you hear Karkat chitter and purr behind you, deep in his throat. 

You pause, considering it. “Was that… Was that a good noise?”

Karkat squeezes you tighter. “Yes. You talk a lot more than I thought though.” He says it with a smile, you can hear it. 

You realize that in your post-orgasmic haze you can’t seem to stop the rambles you’re prone to and he’s definitely noticed, but you feel warmth in your stomach at the endearing tone and it’s different than the burning fire you’d had for him before. “Yeah, sorry, you’re kind of getting the unrestrained Strider now. I hope that’s okay. But really can we like, take a shower before we pass out. Don’t get me wrong I wanna get my cuddle on just like this but like I just know I’m gonna wake up later feeling gross as hell.” 

You hear him mumble something along the lines of “seeing his color inside you” and it comes out in low growl that makes you flush hotly. 

You have it so bad for him. 

You move to get up but he holds you tighter, so you just sigh and relax into his arms. 

“You’re not just going to dip out, are you?” Karkat asks suddenly. You’re struck by the raw vulnerability of it, so strangely juxtaposed to his newly intimidating demeanor, which you now know is not at all intentional. 

“What? Fuck no. Why would you think that?” 

Karkat murmurs something you can’t hear, but you can tell it’s affectionate. You don’t deserve this. 

“Okay seriously can we take a shower, honestly I’m not really done touching you.” However nice spooning is, it does not give you prime access to those plated abs. You maneuver yourself so that you’re facing him. Fuck, he’s so attractive, you can barely handle it.

Instead of trying to endure that and failing, you kiss him. He kisses you back, deep and languidly, running a claw through your hair and making you shiver. You give in to your desire to touch him, running a hand down his chest to wrap around his side, rubbing your thumb against one of his grubscars. He sighs into your mouth as you do.

God, you want to touch every inch him.

You want to _worship_ him. 

 

You get a pretty good chance to, later, when you’re on your knees in the shower with the water pounding over you. 

Afterwards you and Karkat jump across the hallway to his place, where you order takeout and watch a romcom, snuggled close with wet heads and comfortable clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult molt Karkat is still a disaster :)  
> Thanks for reading! I love these dorks


End file.
